PJA Indigo Pages
by Teddi 8347
Summary: *sorry for the terrible title* Ash Ketchum is going on a Pokemon Journey. The problem? He doesn't want to be a Pokemon Trainer! Read as Ash and Pikachu try their best to make the best of this sittuation. *Rated K for now* *Updates every other Thursday*
1. Entry 1

**AN; I don't own Pokémon.**

**Sorry for those who are waiting patiently for my other stories. I'm not going to continue Changes in the Winds for lack of ideas. For Spoken Eyes, I won't able to update it until next year at the earliest. I want to have it half way done before I repost it.**

**This story will be more based off the games with some things from the anime [like Misty and Brock following]. This story will be written as a journal. I hope you don't mind it written like this.**

**Now that that's over, on with the story!**

* * *

_Journey Journal Entry One; Day Zero, 10:40 PM_

My name is Ash Ketchum. I'm ten years old. I'm a boy. I hear people say I'm careless, rude and naïve. I don't know if this is true. I live in a small town name Pallet Town with my mom Delia and her Pokémon. One thing you might not know of me is that I am the son [and only child] of a famous Pokémon Trainer named Red.

I'm not surprise if you didn't know. He left my mom when I was young and my memory of him is fuzzy at best. The worst part is he never calls or sends mail to tell us how his life is. We have to find out in magazines, the news and watching the Pokémon League. And even then he doesn't mention us!

Here's the thing; everyone in town, who knows of my heritage, expects me to be like him, a great and respected Pokémon Trainer. The problem is I hate Pokémon! Yeah, my mom's Pokémon are great but I don't want to go on a journey and leave her like he did.

My mom wants me to have a Pokémon to take care of. Yeah, ok, I could understand that, sort of. I'll have to know how to care for a Pokémon if I want to run the family restaurant one day. That's my dream; to be the best chef there ever was. Who need Pokémon Battles and interviews? I sure don't. If I just have my mom than I'm happy.

I should get to bed. Tomorrow Professor Oak is planning on giving me one of his Pokémon to raise. Whoop-de-doo. I'll tell you one thing; I am NOT looking forward to tomorrow.

Ask Ketchum of Pallet Town

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be longer... and more like the game. If there are any questions please feel free to ask. Until next time, BYE!**


	2. Entry 2

_**Disclaimer; I DON'T OWN POKEMON!**_

* * *

(line break)

* * *

_Journey Journal Entry Two; Day One, 09:46 AM_

You would NOT believe what happened so far today! I didn't think it would worse than what I thought but boy was I wrong. This morning Mom reminded me Professor Oak wanted to talk to me. I know what this is about but if getting a Pokémon would make her happy then I'll do it. But it doesn't mean I won't complain about it!

Anyway, I left home to go to the lab thinking he'll be there. The only Oak that was there was his grandson and my bully, Gary Oak. He came because his grandfather asked him too or something. I'm not sure if I believe that. Anyways, I decided to check the Oak house next door.

The only Oak at the Oak home was Daisy-May, Gary's older sister. I like her. She's nice and easy on the eyes. Not that I see her that way! I'm just saying! Anyway she told me that her Grandpa isn't there. Turns out he left for the lab before I came. Talk about bad timing. After thanking her, I left to search around town.

He was nowhere in town! And he didn't show up to the lab! I looked everywhere! I figured maybe Daisy-May could help me look for him so I headed back to her house. I needed her Pokémon to search beyond the border, also known as Route One. Everyone knows wild Pokémon hides in tall grass and attacks those who walk through. I figure since he's a Pokémon Researcher he would be out in the field or something.

As I was walking by the grassy path, a strange sound caught my attention. My mom says my curiosity is no better than a cat and if I'm not careful I'll end up dead. The thing is; I don't think she's far off. Anyway my curiosity led me into the tall grass. I went farther than I normally do to try to find the sound. Before I went too far, a voice called to me to stop.

You know who it was? Professor Oak! The Man I search ALL OVER TOWN FOR! I had no idea where he's been but here he is, telling me that it's dangerous to walk in the tall grass. Well, if he had been at the lab or his house I wouldn't have been walking in the tall grass!

He tries to lead me back to safety but then a wild Pikachu attacks him! I thought Professor Oak would send out a Pokémon to fight it but he threw a Pokéball instead. I'm surprise it actually worked. Of course he had to lecture me about going into the tall grass without a Pokémon to protect me. And before I could defend myself, he grabs my hand and drags me back to his lab!

Once we got there [beside he let's go of my hand] Gary told him he was "fed up with waiting", his words. I swear he seems like a spoiled kid sometimes… actually, I think he is. Anyway, Professor Oak wanted to know why he was there when he said to come by later before saying "never mind" and turns to talk to me.

He points out a Pokéball on the table next to us which contains a Pokémon that he chose to give me. Gary showed he wasn't happy that I get a Pokémon and he doesn't. He stomped his feet and whines about it. I kept my mouth shut when Professor Oak sternly tells Gary to wait and he would get one too.

The moment I dread for was finally upon me. I would finally have a Pokémon in my care. As I reach to grab it, Gary pushes me out-of-the-way and snatches it! I could do nothing as he made that Pokémon his! I gave him a hard glare as I sat up from the floor, [I fell when Gary pushed me] as Professor ask why he did it. Like a spoiled child he whines he wanted this Pokémon!

Professor Oak didn't argue as I thought he might. He just GAVE the Pokémon meant for ME that Gary STOLE. Since I'm supposed to have a Pokémon in my care, Professor gave me the Pikachu he caught earlier. My thought is 'Just great. Not only do I have to have a Pokémon but I have to have one of my LEAST favorite!' If only I didn't went into the tall grass, then I wouldn't have a Pokémon.

But the worst has yet to come. As I was leaving, Gary challenged me to a Pokémon Battle. He didn't even wait for an answer! He just came up to me and sends out the Pokémon, an Eevee. ARGG! If he hadn't pushed me that rare [stolen] Eevee would have been mine! I don't mind Eevee. If I wanted a pet it would have been my first choice.

Since I didn't have much of a choice, I send out the Pikachu. At least Pikachu listen to me and shock the Eevee. Normally wild Pikachu wouldn't listen to new trainers [not that I want to be] unless they proved themselves. We won the battle and I swore to myself I would never use the Pikachu in battle again. In fact, I don't want to battle again, Period.

Gary was upset he chose the wrong Pokémon and left to make it stronger. Good riddance if you asked me. And just as I thought my day couldn't be any worse, the Pikachu refuse to go back into its Pokéball! Professor Oak figures it dislikes Pokéballs and suggested I keep it out.

I didn't even want a Pokémon to begin with and now I have to have one FOLLOW ME? And to make it worse, it's an ELETRIC TYPE! I HATE ELETRIC TYPES! I needed to get away so I figure I could go to Viridian City to shop. Who says only girls like to shop?

So now WE'RE taking a break somewhere on Route One and the rodent has been bugging me the entire time I've been writing so I better give this journal to it and see what it does. I needed to make a late breakfast anyway.

Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town


	3. Entry 3

I Don't Own Pokémon!

* * *

*Line break*

* * *

***Written in Unown***

_Journey Journal Entry Three; Day One, 10:39 AM_

**Hi! My name is Thunder**-**Trust Night and I**'**m** **a lone Pikachu**. **I don**'**t want to write too much about me so I**'**ll just tell you about my day so far**. **Being a lone Pikachu is hard**. **Being in a Chu Territory is actually dangerous unless you**'**re** **strong**. **I**'**m not strong**. **In fact**, **I just evolved from a Pichu this morning**.

**You know**, **after I evolved I saw a boy walking in the tall grass**. **He looked like he was looking for something**. **He might have heard me evolving**. **If he was then he was looking for me! I hid**, **praying he wouldn**'**t** **find me**. **Then I heard a voice and the boy look back**.

**An old man came up and seemed angry at the boy**. **He tells the boy that it**'**s** **dangerous to be walking in the tall grass**. **I wonder if he is this boy**'**s** **Alpha or just an elder**. **Of course I didn**'**t** **have time to dwell on my thoughts because at that moment the old man grabs the boy**'**s** **hand**.

**The first thing that came to my mind is the old man is going to hurt the boy**. **Images of me getting bullied by the packs elder flashes across my vision**. **On instinct I attacked the old man**. **I don**'**t know why I**'**m** **doing it but before I could leave a metal sphere came right at me and I got pulled into a black void**.** And I couldn**'**t escape**.

**I knew we moved**. **I could feel the movement in this void**. **I could also hear sounds but I couldn**'**t** **make out the words**, **if that**'**s what they were**. **I started to become afraid**. **What**'**s going to happen to me? Where are they taking me? Who**'**s out there? Are they going to hurt me? When can I leave this black void? Why am I even here?**

**The next thing I notice is I**'**m in a Pokémon Battle against an Eevee**.** I could tell the boy I saw earlier wasn**'**t happy but I have no idea why**. **I think he is my trainer**. **He told me to use Thundershock and I did**. **That Eevee didn**'**t stand a chance**. **The Eevee**'**s trainer seemed surprised we won and said he picked the wrong Pokémon! If that**'**s how he feels then I**'**m glad I**'**m with this boy**.

**After the other boy left**, **my trainer tries to get me back into the metal ball but I refused**. **The old man tells my trainer that I didn**'**t like the Pok**é**ball** [**is that what the metal balls are called?**] **and suggested I walk with him**. **I don**'**t know why my trainer is upset but at least I wouldn**'**t have to worry about going back inside the metal ball soon**. **I don**'**t like the black void**.

**And now we**'**re traveling through the area I once called home**. **We stopped to rest and I see him pulling out a book of some kind and writing**. **I remembered my Mama telling me that some humans like to record their life or thoughts and ideas**. **I figured that**'**s what he**'**s doing and I tried to ask him if I could**.

**Of course his writing is different from mine but I don**'**t care**. **And even though we don**'**t speak the same language he seemed to understand what I want because he gave me his book to write! But now I**'**m hungry**. **I wonder if he**'**s making food for both of us**. **It looks like he did! I**'**m going to eat now**.

**Thunder**-**Trust Night the Lone Pikachu**


	4. Entry 4

**I don't own Pokémon!**

* * *

*Line Break*

* * *

_Journey Journal Entry Four; Day One, 09:51 PM_

This is, officially, THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE! I can't BELIEVE this happened to me! It SHOULDN'T have happened! And the worst part is, no matter how many times I tell myself this, it never WORKS! 'Cause it DID happen and I'm having trouble remembering! If only Mom had understood I am happy WITHOUT a Pokémon in my life or if GARY hadn't STOLEN my Pokémon, then this wouldn't have happen!

I guess I have to explain what happened. Well, after I was force to give my journey journal to the rodent, I made us some late breakfast. It seems to like its meal. Anyway, after our meal the Pikachu went off to fight the local Pokémon… at least, that's what I think it was doing. I didn't want to fight so I just leaned against a tree to watch it and sketch.

I know I probably shouldn't have done this but every time the rodent let out a Thundershock, I yell at it. It seemed to be hurt or angry every time I yell but I didn't care. I guess I should have. 'Cause the next thing I notice is one of the rodent's Thundershock missed a Pidgey it was battling and hit another Pokémon. That Pokémon; an aggressive Spearow.

I don't know if you know this but Spearow are very aggressive and territorial. The reason I didn't keep my eye on Pikachu is because Spearow don't live on Route One, at least not to my knowledge. It doesn't matter, the Spearow called its flock and they attacked us. I could have left the Pikachu to fend for himself but Mom would have been FURIOUS with me if I did that.

So I TRIED to stay and protect the rodent but it wanted NOTHING to do with me! Those Spearow ignored me and went for the stupid rodent. Of course they attacked the weaker of the two [it was weak because of all the training it did]. I could have just left it there to die but I could just hear my mom lecturing me about taking care of your partner, whether you like it or not.

So I picked up the exhausted rodent and ran. I had never been in this part of the woods before. Those pesky Spearow chased us to an area I'm not familiar with and because of that, I ran right off a cliff and into a fast-moving river. The good news; we lost the Spearow. The bad news; we almost got EATEN by a wild Gyarados AND we almost drowned!

At least a girl was fishing and we got caught on her line. She must have fished for a long time because I'm pretty sure a wet backpack and a ten-year old boy are pretty heavy. Anyway, as I was coughing out the water, the girl asks if the Pikachu is ok. Of course she is worried for the rodent, 'cause it's cute, I bet, but she doesn't care for the boy holding it! At least I got directions to Viridian City.

Before I could thank her, those Spearow found me and gave chase! In desperation I pushed her into a bush and stole her bike. And I thought Spearow aren't known for flying long distances! I wondered what else can go wrong! Apparently I shouldn't have asked; a storm came and the Spearow caught up.

I HATE thunderstorms! Just my luck I get caught in a terrible one! Since I didn't know the area I was in, I rode off a ledge and damaged the bike! I don't know what the Spearow were doing but they left us alone for a while. Since there is no way I could use the bike to escape, I knew I was going to die. But maybe the Pikachu could live… if it doesn't refuse to go into the darn Pokéball!

I crawl up to it to see if it was still alive. And it was… barely. I place the Pokéball in front of it and told it to get in. At least one of us would survive this. I stood up and acted as a shield… or I tried to. I didn't care if I died. The only one that would notice is my mom and thinking about that made me wonder if this was better or worst then when HE left and never called.

I pushed those thoughts aside. It wasn't going to do me much good anyway. I don't remember what I said to those Spearow but I do know that the lightning was WAY too close for my comfort. The strangest thing is; it didn't bother me as much as it usually does.

The next part happened so fast but if felt SO slow. The Spearow was diving in for the kill when I felt something climbing on my back. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the Pikachu and before I could react, the Pikachu jumps off my shoulder and straight into the path of the aggressive Spearow. I don't remember what happened after that, I must have blacked out.

The next thing I notice is the calm but burnt air and my body hurting. I didn't know why I was in a charred area, heck; I didn't remember what happened earlier or even getting a Pokémon! Everything seems foggy, now that I think about it. I remember seeing a heavily injured Pikachu fighting to stay awake. I also remember rolling on my back and looking at the sky. I think I have fallen asleep because there was this beautiful golden bird flying through a rainbow.

I woke up in a hospital room next to the Pikachu. A doctor told me both of us are lucky to be alive. I didn't remember much at the time. But the doctor gave me my backpack and left. I look through its contents and found the Journey Journal. As I read the three entries, [more the first two, since I'm pretty sure the third entry is a bunch of drawings] memories came back and I found myself writing it down. But now they're dying down and… I feel sick. Like I want to throw up, and my vision is getting foggy. Maybe I should rest. What's the worst that can happen, I die? Or maybe I might not remember this later. Yeah right. I'm sure everything will be fine.

Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town

* * *

*Authors Notes*

* * *

**AHHHH! Before I forget, when should Ash read Unown?**

**I don't want it to be too soon since scientist studying Unown haven't cracked it yet. But if Ash is trying to read Pikachu's entry, he might be able to read some of it by the time he gets to Johto. That is, once he gets a good look at them.**


	5. Entry 5

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokémon!

* * *

*Line break*

* * *

***Written in Unown***

_Journey Journal Entry Five; Day Two, 04:37 AM_

**Dear Ash**, **I know you can**'**t read this but I want you to know that what happened yesterday isn**'**t your fault**,** nor is it mine**. **We didn**'**t know a Spearow flock moved in the area**. **It didn**'**t help that you kept yelling at me**. **I don**'**t even know why you yell at me! But I do have my suspicions**.** I was just trying to get use to my electricity and become stronger**. **Besides**, **the only moves I know are Thundershock**, **Growl and Tail Whip**. **At least**, **the ones I**'**m comfortable with**.

**The reason why I didn**'**t stay with you is I know you hate me**.** Why else would you yell at me? I think the only reason you stayed with me is because your Alpha would be mean to you**. **That**'**s why I**'**m alone**. **I don**'**t want an Alpha to control me**. **But I never thought you would pick me up when I could no longer move**. **To be fair**, **I would have run off the cliff too**, **since I don**'**t know that area too well**.

**While I don**'**t remember after we hit the water**, **I do remember before**. **You curled up into a ball**. **I don**'**t know if it was to protect me or what but you protected me from the impact**. **I woke up to your yelling**. **At first I thought you were mad at me but then I heard a female voice yelling back**. **You were probably yelling at me and the female was telling you to stop or something**. **The world still seemed distance at this time so I don**'**t know what happened**.

**The next thing I notice is the storm**. **I struggle to open my eyes but the rain keeps hitting them**. **By the way**, **what was the thing I was lying in? And why did it feel like I was flying? I know we weren't flying because if we were we wouldn**'**t have dropped and crash**… **unless you were new at flying**. **Was it the metal thing you were carrying? What is it and where did you get it? Did the female give it to you?**

**I guess those questions don**'**t matter**. **Do you remember what happened after we crashed? I do**. **You crawled up to me when the Spearow started to toy with us**, **put the cursed metal ball in front of me and told me I would be safe in there**. **I know I could reach and enter that cursed thing but I didn**'**t**. **I don**'**t why I didn**'**t**. **Maybe I was curious on how you were going to live**. **Maybe I thought you were going to leave me there to die in that metal ball**. **I know I didn**'**t expect you to act as bait and a shield**. **And I sure didn**'**t expect the words that came out of your mouth**. **In case you forgot**, **these are the words you spoke**;

**Spearow! I don**'**t care if you know who I am**, **but I**'**ll tell you this**; **I don**'**t like cowards who pick on the weak just so they**'**ll feel strong! I may not be anything like my father and the world may never know who I am but I won**'**t let you take the life of this Pikachu just because it**s** electric attacks accidentally hit one of you! You can rip me to shreds but mark my words**; **you will regret coming across me**, **whether I survive or not! And if by some miracle I do survive you will one day shudder as my name is known all throughout the world! Remember the name**:** Ash Ketchum**; **the one who stood by the weak when the strong leaves them for dead! Now Come And Get Me!**

**I knew I couldn**'**t leave you like this**. **I so badly wanted to help you**, **like you tried to help me but I didn**'**t know how**. **Only when I got to your shoulder did I realize what to do**… **and even then I didn**'**t know what to do**. **I**'**m sorry if that doesn**'**t make any sense**. **This is what I did**, **I gathered all of my electricity then I released it to the attacking flock**. **What I didn**'**t expect was the lightning from the storm strengthening my electricity**.

**I didn**'**t mean to destroy the field we were in**. **I didn**'**t mean to melt the metal thing you ended up carrying and I didn**'**t mean to hurt you**. **I don**'**t like you but that is no reason to wish you ill**, **especially since you were ready to sacrifice your life for mine! But when you open your eyes and looked right at me**,** words can**'**t describe how happy I was to know you**'**re still alive**.

**Do you know of the legend of the rainbow phoenix? It is said that humans destroy the home of a phoenix because they wanted it**. **Three unknown Pokémon died in the fire and the phoenix revived them**. **Then the phoenix leaves the area stating it would only return when the hearts of humans and Pokémon become one**. **This is my favorite legend**. **The reason I mention this legend is because we saw a golden phoenix flying in the sky and through the rainbow**. **I don't know if you remember this but I do**. **You know something? Your name is Ash! Like a Phoenix**'**s Ash! I just thought that was ironic**.

**To be honest**, **when you picked me up and went for the metal mess thing**, **I thought you were crazy**. **I still think you are**, **but I think I could trust you**. **That**'**s why I allowed myself to black out**. **I bet you didn**'**t know that**. **I bet you didn**'**t know that Pokémon can handle trauma better than humans**… **at least that**'**s what I**'**ve been told**. **I**'**m actually glad to see you sleeping on the soft thing**. **Please forgive me**; **I**'**m not use to human made things**. **It was kind of heartbreaking to see you wrapped up**. **Were you writing in this earlier? Had you even slept? Were you worried about me? I shouldn**'**t get my hopes up**.

**You must be wondering why I**'**m writing this letter if you can**'**t read it**. **Well**, **you might not be able to read it now but I hope one day you will**. **And I hope that when this happens**,** you and I would be partners**. **I know this is wishful thinking but I can dream**, **right? I know that a name is just to identify someone but**… **well**; **there are many legends that involve a human**, **a chosen one** **that saves the world from many things that would end it**. **One of the many names of a chosen one**… **is Ash**. **I know** **there are other people named Ash but how many of them stood up against a flock of angry Spearow for a Pokémon he didn**'**t like?**

**Anyway**, **I guess I should stop writing and get some sleep**. **After the day we had yesterday**, **we need a lot of sleep**. **Hope you don**'**t mind**. **I just wanted to get this off my chest**. **I hope you get better in the morning**. **See you then**.

**Thunder**-**Trust Night the Lone Pikachu**


	6. Entry 6

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokémon

* * *

*Line Break*

* * *

***Written in Unown***

_Journey Journal Entry Six, Day Two; 10:21 AM_

**Well**, **this is turning out to be an interesting day**. **First**, **when we woke up the doctors**, **I guess is what they**'**re called**,** told us we were fit to leave** **or something like that**.** But I could see the pain in Ash**'**s eyes! So they are either wrong or they don**'**t care**. **To make matters worse, they called over some tough looking human in what my mom calls a uniform and demanded we leave! While in pain! This doesn**'**t help with my lack of trust with humans**. **I mean**, **how can I believe there are good humans if they won**'**t take care of their own kind!?**

**So after we left the**…** healing den? We headed to Viridian Forest**. **Apparently Ash likes drawing the Pokémon that live in the woods**. **But there is this old man**,** who smells funny**, **lying in the middle of the road**. **He was so mean! And he refused to let us pass! Ash was REALLY angry with that funny**-**smelling man**. **When Ash turned around to leave**, **he picked me up and put me on his shoulder**. **I guess he doesn**'**t like that old man**. **I didn**'**t like it when Ash touched me but I held back my shock**. **I didn**'**t want to shock him after what happened yesterday**.

**After that**, **I looked into his backpack to pull out this book we**'**re writing in**. **Ash didn**'**t mind**. **He told me that as long as I**'**m on his shoulder than I could do whatever as long as he doesn**'**t have to clean up after me**… **whatever that means**. **So I started writing as he walks to the other side of the city where there is a lot of grassy areas and a weird giant human den**. **I wonder why**

_Entry Enterrupted_


	7. Entry 7

**AN. I don't own Pokémon! **

**Here it is; entry 7. Before you start reading it I'd like to say a few things;**

**1. Only three people commented about adding Dexter, two of which says to add him. {I don't understand one of the comments. What do you mean "have his be about Pokémon behavior trainers ignore"?} I agree with the one person who said not to add Dexter, it will make the story more complicated. So I've decided that Dexter's entries will come up every few entries. Which come to my next dilemma.**

**2. I never thought about the story on where I should take it. I just wanted to know what writing a story like a journal would be like. Ideas on what should happen would be nice.**

**3. Once Ash starts catching and training Pokémon, should I say the progress or just important events that happened? And should I write every day or only important events like gym battles and maybe catching Pokémon?**

**4. I might need a Beta Reader for this story. Someone who knows how to write journal entries. Having ideas wouldn't hurt.**

**So I guess this is all. Updates will still be weekly until I run out of ideas. And I'm feeling a little under the weather. Now I know why authors say they couldn't write because they were sick. No worries, I'm feeling better then I was a couple of days ago. And my sister is bugging me. I got to go.**

**Until next update.**

* * *

*Line Break*

* * *

_Journey Journal Entry Seven, Day Two; 02:42 PM_

Just, my, luck. It seems everyone in this city has something against me. Does anybody here know what I've been through? I sure don't! I'll have to read this journal when I have the time. Maybe the answers are in there.

Here's the deal; I woke up, IN A HOSPITAL, with a Pikachu SLEEPING at my head! AND my body HURTS! Like… like I've been training in the sun too long. Only WORSE! And I had no memory of the day prior! I'm pretty sure I'm only messing a day. I mean, the last thing I remember was writing in this, stating I was not looking for the next day.

I fell asleep and the next thing I notice is I'm in a HOSPITAL! With an injured PIKACHU! My back ache, my arms are stiff, my legs feel like they're going to fall off, my head hurts, my body as a whole, feels like I've been burned and cut… pretty bad. And I can't breathe too good. The Pikachu looked no better.

You want to know what's weird? I actually felt relieved when I saw the Pikachu looking at me! I never in my whole like thought I would be relieved to see a Pikachu looking at me. In the stories Mom read to me, it said that when a Pokémon looks at you with only positive emotions, then it means they care about you. I don't know if it's true but at that moment, it felt like it.

Before I could look through the journal or anything in my backpack, a doctor came in and told me that I and the Pikachu have to leave. At first I thought it was to just leave the room or something but as I sat down on one of the chairs in the hall, an officer came up to me and said I have to leave the hospital. When I asked why he said I was disrupting the patients! How dare he say that! I mean, how can anyone claim an injured boy and a Pikachu, who were sleeping, that they are "disturbing patients" and ask them to leave? So, instead of causing trouble, we left.

I decided to head to the Viridian Forest to sketch the Pokémon there. Sketching wild Pokémon always makes me feel good and for some reason, I didn't want to go to Route One. I know I could have gone to Victory Road but I didn't want to walk that far. And it has Spearow. I don't know why but I didn't want to face a Spearow.

Anyway, while I was on my way to the forest, I notice an old man lying in the middle of the road and a young woman standing over him. I knew that was odd but I didn't think much of it. Besides, I wanted to get to the forest as soon as possible and check my apparent injuries.

You want to know what happen when we tried to walk past the man? He was drunk! And I know drunk people; I have to deal with a few at Mom's restaurant. The worst part is; HE WOULDN'T LET US PASS! He claims that the road he's lying on is Private Property and we are trespassing! IT'S A PUBLIC ROAD! As far as I know, this is the only road to Viridian Forest! The young woman, apparently his granddaughter, apologizes and claims he hadn't has his coffee yet.

I don't believe her but at that moment, I didn't care. So as I turn around to head back to town, I picked up the Pikachu. As much as I hate these creatures I don't want it near this drunken old man. I think the Pikachu doesn't mind 'cause it didn't shock me… or it knows I'm hurt and shocking me would make it worse. Either way it didn't shock me.

Here's the weird thing, as I was walking the Pikachu opens my backpack [how it did I don't know] and pulls out this journal. I wasn't sure what it wanted but… meh. As long as the rodent stays on my shoulder, I don't care what it does… except using it as a bathroom.

I guess I shouldn't be TOO hard on the creature. I mean, besides the wild Pokémon seems to ignore up as we walk to the building before Victory Road, when the guards became hostile towards me the Pikachu drops the journal and got into a defensive stance. I didn't want to get into trouble so I picked up the journal and we left. I know it wasn't happy but it didn't argue.

I don't understand why the guards wouldn't let me through. I've been sketching Pokémon in the area for years! It's probably because these guards are new and don't know me. Either way, I can't sketch a Pokémon in there. And I haven't given the Pikachu the journal back. I don't know why, I just didn't want too… and I like talking to it. Great, now I'm getting soft!

Anyway, I figured we could go shopping for a bit but THAT turned out to be a disaster. As soon as I walked in, the guy behind the counter asked if I was from Pallet Town. Perhaps if I didn't say yes then I could be shopping instead of RUNNING BACK TO PALLET TOWN TO DELIVER A PARCEL THAT THEY SHOULD DELEVER THEMSELVES! AND HE WOULD'T LET ME SHOP! I mean, why? Why is this SO important that I HAVE to head home when they SHOULD be able to deliver it THEMSELVES?! What, do they not have any delivery boys or phones? How about e-mail? I probably wouldn't have had a problem with this if I didn't want to face Route One. I mean, what happened that I don't want to travel on my home route? I'll figure that out later.

Well, after the failed shopping experience, a red-haired lady came up to me and demanded to know what I did to her bike. I told her I don't have her bike and I'm pretty sure we haven't met. Then she tells me this CRAZY story about fishing me out of a river holding the Pikachu, who is resting on my shoulders. When I told her that she was crazy, she got all mad. She STILL insisted that she fished me out and stole her bike when a huge flock of Spearow came towards us.

I'll admit; that fact made me think. I mean, it could explain why I have a fear of Route One and Spearow. Of course I still didn't believe her and I told her that there are no wild Spearow on Route One and that I CAN'T remember yesterday. She calms down just a bit and I ended up telling her about my day. It was strange. I told a complete stranger, who I MIGHT have stolen from, my day.

Surprisingly she stayed quiet all throughout my tale, though her face showed she was MAD. After I was done explaining she grabs my hand, firm but gently, and marched right back to the hospital. I was afraid to speak but she just DEMANDS I see a doctor. I wouldn't have minded since my body STILL hurts but the nurse told us to wait patiently. The girl refuses to wait, claiming that this is an emergency. I'm not sure if it's true but considering I don't remember yesterday, it might be. And I'm pretty sure some of the cuts… I think that's what they are, reopened.

Anyway, the nurse threatens with calling the guards if she doesn't calm down. The girl refuses to calm down and said some threats of her own. I don't know what makes her think she could send a complaint to the head of the hospital and sue them. I mean, would they even listen to her?

When the nurse called the guards an Officer Jenny comes up instead. Actually she told the guards she'll handle it. The weirdest thing is she recognized me and Pikachu. She comes up asking questions almost faster than I could answer. But my question is; how does she know me?

Luckily the girl explains about my memory loss and Officer Jenny immediately changes… energy, I guess. Anyway, Officer Jenny told us to follow her and we did, though my chest is really hurting by this point and it's really hard for me to breathe. At least Officer Jenny manages to get me a wheelchair so I didn't have to walk anymore.

She walks up to a Nurse Joy who is lecturing a doctor about a patient he let go. Officer Jenny got her attention and she IMMEDIATELY started checking us. She asks questions like where's the pain and things like that… and if the Pikachu has been in any battles today. Luckily it hasn't but before I could ask questions the doctor tries to tell her that I'm fine and I disturbed the patients. Neither Officer Jenny, Nurse Joy nor the girl was happy with him.

The Pikachu seems a little angry with me. Upset might have been the word to use but meh. Anyway, it turns out Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny was here to check in on me. I don't know all the details since a Chancey got me into a room and started checking me and the Pikachu. While it was asking the Pikachu some questions I decided to write in this journal.

I should go. Chancey wants to check me and the Pikachu wants the journal back. You want to know the worst part about all this is? I hadn't got the girl's name. Oh well, if she comes in I'll ask her. Although, now that I think about it; why wasn't I in a hospital gown when I woke up?

Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town


	8. Entry 8

_Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokémon!_

_AN: If you read the AN in the last chapter, you'll know that I haven't been feeling well. I'm better now but last week I wasn't able to write as much as I wanted. [now I know why those who are sick can't write; no energy]_

_I have a problem; I have written about 14 entries [we're on 8] and I want to post the others up now but if I get sick again or loose enterest then I won't be able to post weekly. What should I do?_

_Anyway, enjoy the story. Until next update!_

* * *

*Line Break*

* * *

***Written in Unown***

_Journey Journal Entry Eight, Day Two, 04:43 PM_

**I**'**m not happy with Ash right now**. **He wouldn**'**t let me finish what I wrote! Not that I entirely blame him**. **But he could have let me finish before writing his own entry! If that is what he was doing**. **At least I could finish my entry now**, **though I don**'**t know how that would work**.

**I stopped with me wondering why there was a weird human den there and why are we there**. **Well**, **it turns out Ash likes to draw Pok**é**mon and since he couldn**'**t in the Viridian Forest**, **he had to find somewhere else**.** I don**'**t know why he couldn**'**t just draw the Pok**é**mon on the path to the weird giant human den**. **Maybe it**'**s because there are Spearow there**.

**There**'**s something I don**'**t get**;** why are all the humans so mean to Ash? These humans in**, **uniforms, different from the healing den, told Ash he couldn**'**t pass unless he has something called a boulder badge**. **Why would they want a badge from a boulder? Do boulders even give badges? I**'**ll have to ask a rock Pokémon next time I see one**.** And apparently these humans are from a new pack**, **one that doesn**'**t know Ash**. **So they don**'**t know Ash can draw there**.

**Do you know what they did to Ash? They threaten him! That**'**s when I dropped the book**. **Even though I still don**'**t like Ash**, **I wasn**'**t going to let anyone harm him**. **Not after what he did and what he was willing to do for me**. **Of course Ash is too soft and told me to back down**. **I don**'**t understand humans**. **In the wild**,** Pok**é**mon fight others to get what they want or need**. **Though my dad told me to never fight a stronger opponent unless you are confident you can win**. **Now that I think about it**, **maybe Ash knew we weren**'**t strong enough to fight that pack**. **I**'**ll have to ask him about that later**.

**So after we left**, **I wanted the book and continue the entry but Ash just started talking**. **I didn**'**t complain**, **I think he needed to talk and I was the only one who could listen to him so I didn**'**t want to stop him**. **He complained about today and you know what; I don**'**t see a problem in it! We were wronged all day**, **so there isn**'**t a reason to not complain**. **Then we went to another human den**.

**I**'**ll admit**; **humans are confusing**. **Why would they build something to sell items in? And why would they expect Ash to deliver to someone name Professor Oak? Who is this Professor Oak anyway? And why do they refuse to allow Ash to do what he wants?**

**And when we left a female came up with this threatening energy and demands to know where her bike is! I don**'**t know what a bike is but I remember her voice as the voice from yesterday**. **Ash places me on his shoulder so I won**'**t attack the crazy female**. **Then she tells Ash that she fished him out of the river with a flock of Spearow after us and with me severely injured**. **I don**'**t know how she could fish us out**. **Her hands don**'**t look like they could grab us without being pulled under herself and she doesn**'**t have a tail**.

**I don**'**t know why Ash told her everything but he did**. **Then she took his hands and pulled him to the healing den we were at this morning**. **She marched right in and demanded to see a doctor**… **whatever that is**. **The female behind a mini wall told her to calm down which she refuse**. **Now I have been with Ash all day and I know he**'**s in pain**. **If this place is supposed to make the pain go away**, **then why do they refuse to help Ash?**

**The female behind the wall called for the uniform people from earlier but a lady in uniform said she**'**ll handle it and came up to us**. **She seems to recognize** **us but we have never seen her before**. **The lady with us told her Ash can**'**t remember what happened yesterday and the uniform lady told us to follow her**.

**I**'**m glad Ash doesn**'**t have to walk anymore**. **His breathing really started sounding painful and I could smell blood**. **I wonder if we could keep this wheelie seat**.** Then there is this other lady talking with the male from earlier, you know the first one who told us to leave? Both of these people smelled like weird medicine**. **At least the females wanted to help us**. **That mean man said we are fine and he didn**'**t even check us! Then a Chancey took us to a room and started checking us**.

**Well she started checking me since we speak the same language before checking Ash**. **I had to be hooked up to something to monitor my electricity**. **Chancey said that I had overloaded and exhausted my electricity yesterday so it would be a while until I could have use in it again**. **Then she turned her attention to Ash**. **Of course Ash was writing in this so we had to wait! I**'**m tired now**. **After Ash comes back from something called an x**-**ray I**'**m taking a nap**. **If anything happens I**'**ll be sure to let you know**.

**Thunder**-**Trust Night the Lone Pikachu**


	9. Entry 9

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokémon!**

**Happy Fourth of July to all Americans. [it's midnight here] Since it's a Holiday, and I have plenty written, you'll get three entries!**

**Thanks to all who have read this far and/or have review/favorite/follow this story. Until Next update, so long!**

* * *

*Line Break*

* * *

_Journey Journal Entry Nine, Day Three, 04:05 PM_

I'm currently at home, in bed. And I'm tired. Nurse Joy said that's to be expected with what I've been through. Luckily I only had minor burns and some bruising. Nurse Joy says with proper rest I should be well in a couple of days.

I think I over-exaggerated on my entry the first day. I mean, I do believe Gary stole the Pokémon that was meant for me but I'm having trouble believing a flock of Spearow chased us off a cliff. Though with what I wrote and what the girl said do go together. And I gave Officer Jenny copies of my entries, as a precaution or something.

You want to know something? The Pikachu's entries sort of looks like letters, very strange letters. If I look at it long enough I might be able to "read" what it says, if it says anything. Doubt it but hey, it might be fun!

I guess you're wondering how I got home. Well, I told Nurse Joy about the delivery I had to do and she said that as long as I go straight home after the delivery then it was all right. She also said not to strain myself. So after a quick check-up, just to be sure I'll be fine on the journey home, she let us go… okay she gave me some papers on how to care for the Pikachu _then_ she lets us go.

And the girl, that I apparently stole from, followed us. I found out her names Misty and she likes water Pokémon. I also found out she has a mean temper, kind of like a Gyarados. She yells at me for jumping off the ledges. It was the quickest way back home without running into Pokémon!

So we made it back and went straight to the lab to deliver the parcel. After the delivery I went back home. Mom nearly freaked out when she saw me. I told her that I just needed to sleep and I would be fine. I almost didn't notice the Pikachu following me upstairs or Misty talking to my mom. Almost.

So here I am, _trying_ to get some sleep but it isn't working. I'm too awake. At least the Pikachu isn't bothering me. Well, I'm going to try again, to sleep. But if I don't, I don't know what I'm going to do. Maybe get some warm milk… or hot cocoa. Mm mm. I'm going to give this to the Pikachu since it seems to enjoy "writing" in this. And maybe it won't bother me. Good night.

Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town


	10. Entry 10

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokémon!**

**AN: Enjoy. {And I STILL wish I could write Unown on the computer}**

* * *

*Line Break*

* * *

***Written in Unown***

_Journey Journal Entry Ten, Day Three, 04:44 PM_

**Hey! The numbers in this entry almost match up with my last one! I wonder what it means**. **I**'**ll figure it out later**.

**I can**'**t believe we can go to Ash**'**s home! I didn**'**t think they would let us out after what happened yesterday**. **Although the female**,** I think she calls herself Misty**, **said she would make sure we made it back safely**. **I don**'**t think that**'**s all of it but I don**'**t care!**

**Ash was being an idiot**. **He keeps jumping of these ledges even though the nurse told him to take it easy**. **Of course he might just be avoiding the grass and wild Pok**é**mon**. **But still**, **he could have let Misty go first and make sure he doesn**'**t hurt himself**.

**I took the long way**. **I want to be stronger so no one would hurt us like that again! I know from pass experience Ash doesn**'**t like me using my electricity so I made sure he wasn**'**t around**. **I believe it works because I finally mastered Thunderwave! Now if those Spearow attack**, **I can paralyze most of them and we can escape easier**. **Although Chancey did say I exhausted my electricity so I should take it easy for a few days**. **And no power-ups like thunderstorms and cables**.

**I was surprise we went back to the huge human den**.** You know**, **the one we left two days ago**,** the one with the old human who threw the metal ball? For a moment I wondered if that**'**s where Ash lived**. **Then I thought that**'**s maybe the den of the Alpha and maybe Ash needed to talk to him**. **It might also be the den of his elder**. **If it was then he**'**ll be in for a shock of his life!**

**Well**, **it was the elder**. **I waited until Ash handed him the thing those meanies told him to deliver**. **I also found out the old man**'**s name**; **Professor Oak**. **He was glad to get his custom made Pok**é**ball**…** whatever that is**.** I wanted to shock him right then and there but the boy from earlier came up**, **bragging about how much stronger his Pokémon is now**.

**So I waited for the right moment**. **That moment came after the old man gave the two boys something called a Pok**é**dex**. **If he really cared for Ash**, **he wouldn**'**t have asked him anything until Ash was well**. **The boy said some mean things and laugh at Ash**. **After telling Ash something about a Town Map from his sister and not giving one to him**, **then laughing about it**, **I shocked them**. **It wasn**'**t strong since I**'**m still recovering but it was enough**… **though Ash and Misty weren**'**t happy with me**.

**What is it with humans making den above ground? Not only do these dens destroy homes of other wild Pok**é**mon to make them**, **but they also are in greater danger from predators! Ash**'**s den is nice but when a rampaging Gyarados comes through he**'**ll wish his den was underground**… **unless the rampaging Gyarados brings in a tidal wave**.

**The good news is this den has live cables! The bad news is Chancey told me not to get power-ups until I**'**m fully healed**. **And that can**'**t happen until my check**-**up next week**. **At least I can stay with Ash until he**'**s fully healed**. **Now I**'**m going to sleep with him**. **I just hope he doesn**'**t mind**.

**Thunder**-**Trust Night the Lone Pikachu**

* * *

_*AN*_

* * *

_When Should Ash Learn To Read Unown? Soon? Near the end? In the sequel? WHEN?_


	11. Entry 11

**Disclaimer: I Still Don't Own Pokémon!**

**AN: So this is what Dexter's chapters are going to look like... roughly. If there are any suggestions on how I could make it better, please let me know. Also, Dexter would only post an entry after a major event. Example; fighting Team Rocket.**

**And this is it for this Holiday. Happy Fourth of July Everyone! I'll see you next update!**

* * *

*Line Break*

* * *

Data Entry One, Journey Day Three/Zero, 03:08 PM

Greetings, I Am Pokédex No. 05232013 Codename: Dexter. I'm An Artificial Intelligence And It's My Job To Record The Progress Of Pokémon Trainer Ash Ketchum And His Pokémon. This Is Just A Journal Function; Not Information On Pokémon Or What I Might Say To Him In Certain Situations. Ash Is Currently In Day Three In His So-Called Pokémon Journey. I Believe His True Journey Will Begin Once He Is Fully Healed.

It Surprises Me That Professor Oak Could Not See The Damage Ash Has. It Should Take Him A Week Before He Could Even Think Of Leaving. A Couple More If He Thinks Of Training. After Looking Through His Records, I Can Say That He Will Most Likely Stay At Home Instead Of Traveling. Doesn't Mean He Would Stay, He Might Leave To Learn More About Cooking With Pokémon Or To Get Different Sketches Of Pokémon In Their Natural Habitat.

The Only Thing I Have Left To Say Is This; I Will Continue To Put My Thoughts In The Journal Function So I Could Compare My Thoughts Of Ash From Now To Some Time In The Far Future. Before I Sign Off, Here Is A List Of Ash's Pokémon:

On Hand:

* * *

Pikachu

Nickname: Has None

Gender: Male

Original Level: 5

Current Level: 8

Ability: Static/Lightning Rod

Move Set: Thundershock, Growl, Tail Whip, Thunder Wave

Moves Learned: Tail Whip, Thunder Wave

Evolve: Hasn't Evolve In Ash's Care.

Received: Pallet Town

Note: Lightning Rod Is A Hidden Ability Pikachu's Can Have. However, It Is Extremely Rare For A Pokémon To Have Two Or More Abilities. There Are No Other Notes For This Pokémon.

* * *

There Are No More Pokémon To This List.

* * *

In Storage:

* * *

There Are No More Pokémon To This List.

* * *

Pokédex No. 05232013 Codename: Dexter, Signing Off


	12. Entry 12

_**An: I still don't own Pokémon!**_

_**My sister wanted me to wait three weeks before the next update, since I posted three last week. I'll tell you something, I'm tempted. **_

_**I'm going to take a break from writing this story. There will still be updates, I just don't know when. As for Ash learning Unown; he hasn't been looking at the journal so it will be some time.**_

_**Here's a question; does this story only allow two reviews per update? Every update I only get two reviews so I'm just wondering.**_

_**Until next update, enjoy the story.**_

* * *

*Line Break*

* * *

_Journey Journal Entry Eleven, Day Ten, 08:37 PM_

I hate red. It reminds me of _him_!You _know_ what's red? Pokéballs and that darn Pokédex. And let's not forget the red-head's bag. If she really wants to travel with me then she needs another bag. At least her hair is more orange than red.

I'm getting ahead of myself; let me explain what happened today. This is the day the Pikachu and I have to check in with Nurse Joy. Mom was busy with the restaurant as it was going international, officially, so Misty came instead.

I caught the Pikachu chewing on some live cables and "Dexter" said that it's natural for Pikachu's who wants/needs a power-up or recharge. I'm glad it didn't chew on the videogames. I yelled at the rodent to stop and it looked at me threatening. I'm pretty sure we would have gotten into a fight had Mom not reminded us of our appointment.

Nothing bad happened. If we ran into a wild Pokémon Misty sends out her Pokémon to fight them. All I know is she has a Goldeen. Strange as it's a fish and it can fight on land like a land dweller. I'm pretty sure Misty has at least one more Pokémon with her since she was fishing earlier.

Nurse Joy wasn't happy with the Pikachu. It wasn't ready for a power-up. I didn't really care but as it's "trainer" it's my responsibility to make sure it heals right. As for me I'm mostly recovered. I still have to watch it when I exercise or walk.

Misty asks if I was well enough to travel, which mind you I don't want to, even though "Dexter" had told me of different Pokémon I could sketch if I do. You know what? I think I will. Anyway Nurse Joy said that I was fine but I should have other Pokémon so the Pikachu can rest and if we were attacked again… well, you get the picture.

I'll be honest; I wasn't too thrilled with the idea. I mean, yeah, it seems like a good idea but I never trained a Pokémon my whole life. How do I know I won't mess up? I'm pretty sure the Pokémon would be better without me.

Well, I told Misty that I'll think about traveling but not to get her hopes up as I still don't want to. Then I went to the mart and bought 15 Pokéballs. It took up all of my money, except the earnings I won from that thief, Gary. The Pikachu and I, behind Misty's back, headed to Route 22. There are some good Pokémon over there.

The first Pokémon I caught was a yellow Spearow {at least it's not red}. Feisty little thing, it wouldn't leave us alone until I accidently threw a Pokéball at it… and caught it. I was trying to throw a rock but grabbed a Pokéball instead. I need a better backpack, with storage pockets. Yes I have rocks in my backpack. You'll never know when you'll need them.

It wasn't all bad, now the Pikachu could rest… if it would listen. I swear, it's like the Pikachu doesn't know when to rest! It wants to fight, use its electricity and help get more Pokémon even though Nurse Joy said not to. I'll have to talk to Nurse Joy about this.

The Spearow was great. It knew when to attack and when to flee. It also helped me catch three more Pokémon; a Mankey and a male and female Nidoran… with the help of Pikachu's thunder wave. I kept trying to tell the Pikachu NOT to use its electric attacks but it only listens when I threatened to put it back into its Pokéball. That's something I hope I don't have to repeat anytime soon.

I decided to train them before heading back to the Pokémon Center. I trained the Nidoran first since they were the weakest. Well, it didn't take too long before I had to go back to the Pokémon Center to heal them. I think Misty was surprise with how many Pokémon I caught.

And since it's late, I'll continue training them tomorrow. If Nurse Joy says it's alright. I hope she could convince the Pikachu NOT to train until she says so. I'm going to check training methods on the computer before I go to bed. Night.

Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town


	13. Entry 13

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokémon. _

_I decided to update early for an announcement. I'm planing on a new Pokémon story. Here's the summary:_

The world had come to an end; by a force none of the legendaries could have predicted. Their only hope is sending the chosen one back to when it began. Can Ash save the world or will the legendaries forever be trapped in an endless and hopeless loop?

_Should I write this story? I have a poll up so you don't have to leave a comment to tell me. FYI; I'm going to take three weeks off from updating. I, unfortunately, need to take a break and focus on other things. Plus taking a break would help me to not lose interest in my stories. Please enjoy. And if there is something you don't understand, do hesitate to leave a message._

* * *

***Written in Unown**/**Pok**é **Speech***

* * *

_Journey Journal Entry Twelve, Day Ten, 09:57 PM_

**So apparently Ash doesn**'**t like me sleeping with him**. **It got too hot anyways**. **He also didn**'**t like me biting the cables**. **But what good are live cables if you can**'**t chew them for energy? Humans are weird**.

**I did like the metal box he has**. **And these metal devices**. **I**'**m pretty sure they aren**'**t magic**; **I just don**'**t know what to call them**. **Too bad they are too big and heavy to carry**.

**They were fun**. **We**'**ve play on it a lot! We did some sort of racing action with metal boxes on wheels**. **I think Ash called them **"**racing games**" **but I don**'**t know for sure**. **We played other games**; **that**'**s what Ash called them**, **too**. **Like action and puzzles! Ash is very good at puzzles**.

**Back to today**,** the Chancey was very upset when she found out about my morning snack**. **Turns out I**'**m not ready for the electricity**… **yet**. **I**'**m sure I**'**ll be ready by tomorrow**. **But what if I**'**m not? The only damaging attack I know is Thundershock! That means I can**'**t protect Ash! Ok**, **I**'**m going to learn a new attack move that won**'**t need my electricity**.

**At least we got new pack members**. **A yellow female Spearow**, **a male Mankey and two Nidoran of opposite genders! But I thought the males are purple while the females are blue**… **not the other way around**.

**I**'**ll think about it later**, **I**'**m tired**. **All that training today is exhausting and Chancey says I shouldn**'**t join in until I**'**m well**. **What does she know? I can handle it no problem! I**'**ve been living on my own for two seasons when I should still be living in my parents den! I can take care of myself!**

**Thunder**-**Trust Night the Lone Pikachu**


	14. Entry 14

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**_

_**Sorry for not updating last week. I had an appointment that day and I was not doing too well afterwards. I know I could have update any time during the week but I want to keep this story update on Thursdays, if you don't mind.**_

_**Enough with the Authors Note, let's get on with the story!**_

* * *

_Journey Journal Entry Thirteen, Day Seventeen, 10:32 PM_

Okay, so I haven't been staying up to date lately. So here's what happened. I trained the four Pokémon until they reached level 15. Don't ask why but I like going by fives. And Fifteen seemed like a safe number for the area. The Pikachu wanted to train so bad I had to leave before it woke up… and have it angry at me when it finds me. But it worked; the Pikachu was fully healed by the time the Spearow reached level fifteen. I trained the Spearow last.

I don't know how but the Pikachu convinced me to train it. Managed to get it to level eleven before I decided to call it a day. It now knows Quick Attack and it's still dancing… I'll have to ask someone about this behavior. Or look it up, somewhere.

So I went to bed and the next day I store all of my Pokémon, except the Pikachu, in the storage unit. The Pikachu wasn't happy we were going to Route 22 without back-up. Misty decided to shop around that day. Don't know why.

I wanted to see if any of the guards I know were there. Then maybe I could sketch some Pokémon. Guess my surprise when I ran into Gary instead. He asked how strong my Pokémon's gotten in a way that says "I doubt your Pokémon has gotten stronger and mine will beat you". And he, once again, forced me into a Pokémon Battle.

He sent out a level eight Spearow [my favorite] so I just told the Pikachu to give it "a shock of its life". In other words, "use Thundershock". I don't have to explain how fast it went down. Then he sent out a Pidgey of the same level. I still don't understand why Gary was surprise we won those rounds. He should know electric types are stronger then flying types. I'm beginning to think there is something wrong with him.

I'm surprise and disappointed with Gary. He claims he trains his Pokémon but "his" Eevee was only at level nine. A couple of Quick Attacks and that Eevee went down. He wasn't happy he lost. Then he asked me if I had any badges. Okay, he said he bet I didn't have one and the guards wouldn't let anyone pass without them.

I didn't want to take a chance if they were those guards so I went back to the Pokémon Center. I told Misty about it and she says that I have a real talent with training Pokémon. I didn't want to believe her so when the Pikachu was well, we left. Call me crazy, but I think I have some separation issues with the Pikachu. I mean, why else would I keep it with me?

So I headed to the Viridian Forest to sketch. On the way there the old man, the one that was drunk a week ago, stopped me to apologize for his behavior. I don't believe the "coffee" excuse but I didn't want to say anything. He notices my Pokédex and decided to show me how to catch a Pokémon. He doesn't let me answer and just forces me to watch. It was a Rattata but it broke free. He claimed he was losing his touch but the number one rule for catching a wild Pokémon is to WEAKEN THEM FIRST! I know Professor Oak did the same thing with the Pikachu but that was a fluke! I know it's been about a week since this happened but it still hasn't left my mind.

Moving on, I managed to catch two Rattata before entering Viridian Forest… although one was white, I think that it's sick or something. Anyhow the forest itself was uneventful until later. I managed to catch a green Caterpie, {and by "green" I mean it had no other colors} and a yellow Pidgey. Again, what's with these different colors?

Well, I found a Pokéball. It was in good condition too. Good thing too, I was starting to run low and I didn't have money to buy more. It was about then I realized my Pokémon, aside from the Pikachu, were pretty weak. I also knew that the forest was not the best place to train, so I went back to Route 22… even though the Pikachu wasn't pleased.

I had to take many trips to the Pokémon Center before all of them were at fifteen. Although I don't get my "green" Caterpie; when it became a Metapod, it was normal enough since all Metapod are green. But when it became a Butterfree… well, that's the weird part. I've seen Butterfree on the TV and they were purple with red eyes. But this one? This one has a dark blue body, almost black, and the eyes weren't red, which I am glad for, but a blue. Even the wings were a blue white! Not a purple white like all the others. Nurse Joy told me that there was nothing wrong with it. She also says she hasn't seen a Butterfree quite like mine. I'm not sure if I'm happy about that or not.

It took me a couple of days but I got all of my Pokémon to level 15. Would have gotten there sooner if it wasn't raining! At least it wasn't a thunderstorm, I don't like those. But it was still raining Pursian's and Arcanine's. I mean EVERYTHING was drenched and muddy after the storm; I didn't want to train in that condition. But I also wanted to move on so I didn't have much of a choice.

On another note; the Pikachu has been looking at me funny. At first, it was looking at me with annoyance but now… uh… it's creepy. I mean, I think it likes me. It's looking at me with admiration, more so than before. And it's scary.

Misty told me she would meet me in Pewter City. Apparently she has a fear of bugs. She left before I first entered the Viridian Forrest. I sort of wished she stayed but oh well. At least I didn't have to deal with her temper… unlike now. She's not happy I took too long. And she's not happy I didn't call. Which reminds me; I have to call my mom after I'm done.

So back to what happened a few of days ago. After the training was done I put all of my Pokémon in the storage unit EXCEPT the Pikachu. Again, I don't know why. Now to the "eventful" part of Viridian Forest… I got lost. It didn't help when people kept challenging me to a battle and won't tell me how to get out of there! I won them all, in case you were wondering. Although, some of the Caterpie I fought should have been Butterfree by now.

It wasn't ALL bad. I managed to find items. No Pokéballs, unfortunately. And the Pikachu reached level sixteen! Yeah... [enter sarcasm here]. I, for one, am glad we made it out of there. And I found a slightly different color Weedle. And the Pikachu caught a Pidgeotto that attacked us as well as a Caterpie… that was riding the Pidgeotto's back. Weird.

Now I'm in Pewter City and I have three Pokémon to train to level fifteen before I could head out to Mt. Moon. I hope I could sketch a Clefairy. They are rare. Well, I'm going to call my mom now before I head off to bed.

Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town


	15. Entry 15

_**Disclaimer; I don't own Pokémon!**_

_**AN; To answer the question of the "Shiny" Pokémon, A; some Pokémon are based off the earlier sprites. For example, Caterpie. He is a different color, not a shiny. B; The white Rattata is an earlier color of the shiny. He is a different color shiny, not an albino though I did like the idea.C; shiny's are a little more common because between me and my sister, we've encountered 8 shiny Pokémon. 7 were caught. Just so you know, my sister found 2 shiny's in 2 different games. I found 1 in 2 different games and 2 in 1 game.**_

_**When Dexter's entry comes, it will explain/repeat the shiny Pokémon. If there are any questions feel free to ask.**_

_**One more thing; how come I get two reviews for this story each week?**_

* * *

Now on with the Story

* * *

***written in Unown**/**Pok**é **Speech***

* * *

_Journey Journal Entry Fourteen, Day Eighteen, 10:32 AM_

**This week had been the most fun I had since being with Ash AND I learned Quick Attack! First**,** after getting more pack members and training them Ash walked the path to that den but then that mean boy comes up and forces us to fight**. **But I was stronger than that mean boy**'**s three pack members**. **Though I**'**m still not happy Ash put our pack away**. **If that**'**s what he did**. **And I beat every pack that challenged Ash!**

**We got more pack members! A purple and white Rattata**, **A grey and white Rattata**,** a green Caterpie that is now a Butterfree**,** a yellow Pidgey**,** a greenish with pink Weedle**,** another Caterpie and a Pidgeotto! Funny story with the Pidgeotto and Caterpie**;** apparently the yellow Pidgey is the younger brother of this Pidgeotto and she wanted him back**.** When I trapped her in the metal ball the Caterpie**,** who was riding the Pidgeotto**'**s back**,** ask if he could come along and stay with his friend**… **after trying to get inside the very same Pok**é**ball**.** I couldn**'**t say **"**No**"** so I got another metal ball and he went in**.

**I don**'**t understand why any Mon would want to stay in those metal balls**.** It**'**s like a prison**. **If it was up to me**, **I wouldn**'**t put my pack members in there**. **Every Mon deserves to be free and enjoy life**.

**Strange**… **when I said that**,** I feel like something**'**s wrong**. **That there is a Pok**é**mon**, **a strong Pok**é**mon**,** that doesn**'**t know how to be free**. **I hope nothing bad happens**. **My mom once told me to listen to my gut or instinct**. **I didn**'**t understand then but I think I understand now**.

**On a different note**; **I found a little Pikachu and a newborn Pichu**. **Both shouldn**'**t be away from their mother**, **especially the Pichu**. **I haven**'**t told Ash yet**. **I know he doesn**'**t like me so I**'**m not sure how he**'**s going to react to them**.

**Ash is training now**. **I figured once he**'**s done I**'**ll tell him**. **I should stop now**. **The little Pikachu has a curious side that I have to keep my eyes on him or he**'**ll disappear**. **Uh oh**. **I think Ash found him**. **Got to go!**

**Thunder**-**Trust Night the Lone Pikachu**


	16. Entry 16

_**Disclaimer; I Don't Own Pokemon!**_

**I wanted to talk about something but I forgot what. Oh, well, here's the next entry.**

* * *

_Journey Journal Entry Fifteen, Day Eighteen, 07:22 PM_

* * *

Just GREAT! THAT Pikachu had been taking care of a small Pikachu and a newborn Pichu! WITHOUT ME KNOWING! I don't know what I would have done, but it would still have been nice to know. At least this Nurse Joy doesn't mind checking them out, just in case.

I'll admit this wasn't the worse part of the day. Earlier, I wanted to head to Mt. Moon to see if I could sketch Pokémon up there tomorrow. However, as I was leaving, this boy comes up and SUSPECTED I was a trainer AND pulled me back in town… TO THE GYM! He EXPECTS me to fight the gym leader! I don't think I'm ready. I mean, come on! The gyms are supposed to be tougher than regular trainers! At least I almost got all of my Pokémon to level fifteen. I think I'll be done training them tomorrow and THEN, we can challenge the gym. As long as I can move on!

On another note; my Weedle is now a Beedrill… a "Faded Green" Beedrill. I seriously need to find out about these different colors! Other than it looks different, Dexter says it's not stronger nor weaker than the normal colors, at least not by much. Now I have

* * *

_Entry Interrupted_


	17. Entry 17

**_Disclaimer; I Don't Own Pokémon!_**

**AN: Sorry for not updating. I was on vacation last week and I had an appointment yesterday so I hadn't gotten to my computer until late. By then I was too tired to post this entry up. And sorry it's short. **

**Updates are going to be every other thursday since I haven't been feeling well and hadn't written the entries in a while. Once I get a good amount going weekly updates should come back. **

**Thank you to all who have stayed with this story. Don't know when I'll update but the thursday after next seems to be it.**

* * *

_Journey Journal Entry Sixteen, Day Eighteen, 08:42 PM_

Sorry about that. The little Pikachu ran off again and my Pikachu needed help finding it. And Nurse Joy gave me a formula for the two babies to eat, since she says they are too young to eat solids.

As I was saying before the interruption, I just have to train the second Caterpie and the Pidgeotto. I've decided to try something; have the first Pokémon in my party out of its Pokéball. It seems to work with the Pikachu and me.

What am I saying? I hate Pokémon! The only reason I'm on this stupid journey is so my mom can stop nagging me about it! I don't care about my "relationships" with them! I'm only doing this to get good sketches and to make new recipes for the restaurant! I'm going to bed now.

Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town


	18. Entry 18

**_Disclaimer; I still don't own the Pokémon company._**

**AN; I'm having trouble writing the entries. I haven't played the game in a while so my insperation has been lacking. I'm going to start with what I remember from the game and some info I got to continue this story. If anyone has ideas or questions, please let me know.**

**And before I forget, I want to thank everyone who favorite, follows, and/or reveiwed this story. Without these I would have given up. So, thank-you all. Here's entry eighteen.**

* * *

_Journey Journal Entry Seventeen, Day Nineteen, 05:55 PM_

So I talked to Misty last night. Apparently, since I have a Pokémon and I'm wearing travel clothes, people naturally assume I'm a trainer or something. And because of the rule where trainers lock eyes there's no backing down from a fight. It's a rule that's been here since the Kanto Trio. Stupid rule, if you ask me.

Pikachu hasn't "talked" to me since last night. I think he can read my entries. The reason I believed this is this morning I found it registering me in the Pokédex as "Phoenix". I don't know why "Phoenix" but as long as it's not "Ketchum" then I don't care. It must have heard me when I ranted about "the Kanto Trio".

About the gym: I hate the plaque. Besides it has Gary's name on it, it was dedicated to the Kanto Trio! It said "To the trainers of the Past for inspiring these trainers to be the future best. Red, Blue, Green". Then it has names of trainers who fought the gym and won, which wasn't a lot.

So I found out the gym leader uses rock types. Since I didn't have a grass or water type, I went with Mankey and the Nido's. I thought the gym was going to be tough since gym are SUPPOSED to be tougher than regular trainers but Mankey handled the JR Trainer AND Brock easily. Without going to the Pokémon Center to heal ONCE! AND Mankey is now at level sixteen! I also have the Boulderbadge! Now I can go to MT. Moon! Talk about a good day.

And it gets better. Since I felt bad about the Nido's not having a chance to battle, I allowed them to fight the trainers on the road. {Because of that rule!} So I battled a couple in a double battle, which I never heard of so it was new, and won! The best part about it is when the Nido's kissed in the end and EVOLVED! Yeah, they Evolved! Now I have a Nidorino AND a Nidorina! I'm really happy for them!

The couple I fought? Not so much. Turns out they didn't like my Nido's. Said that they were sick or enhanced because of their coloring. I didn't let that faze me until later. Dexter explains to me that my Nido's aren't enhanced or sick; it's just how they were born. Of course he/it needs to study other Pokémon of normal color to see if they are stronger than normal. Talk about interesting.

Oh yeah, Brock tagged along. Apparently I'm the last trainer of the season. And his dad came back to help run the gym. And the JR Trainer was his brother, who is training to take over so Brock can travel 24-7. Brock wants to become a Pokémon Breeder, and he knows how to cook… or so he claims. I'm going to find out tonight since he agreed to make us dinner.

You want to hear something funny? There was this man who was selling Magikarp. He tried to get me to buy one. I'll admit; he is very persuasive. Luckily for me, Misty was there. She uses her authority to get this fraud arrested and I got a free Magikarp! The problem is training it as Magikarp know only Splash at this level. I'll start training it tomorrow.

I asked Dexter to remind me not to get on Misty's bad side. Unfortunately he/it has no such function, or so he/it claims. At least Dexter warned me about Pichu not being able to control its electricity. And the little Pikachu might not know how to control it yet, since it's so young.

Feeding the babies is a challenge. I have to wear rubber gloves so they won't shock me while feeding. Brock and Misty wanted to do it but the Pikachu only wanted me to care for its young…er siblings. I don't know if it sees them as its own or as siblings. And I have no IDEA on how to find out!

Speaking of the Chu's, where are they? I thought they were sleeping right next to me. At least I don't have to find the Pichu but what about… Uh oh. I got go. I think the little Pikachu found the Pokémon Center's power supply. Got to catch it before it causes more trouble!

Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town


End file.
